guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Borlis Pass (mission)
Objectives Negotiate passage to Grooble's Gulch and shelter for the Ascalon refugees. * Ignite all the Storm Beacons to light the way through the storm. * Find out what happened to Prince Rurik's negotiations with Dwarf King Jalis Ironhammer. * ADDED Break through the locked gate into Maladar's Fort. * ADDED Bring an end to the siege of Krok's Hollow. Destroy the ballistae and the forces outside the gates. * BONUS Kill the Ice Drake. * ADDED Clear the road to Grooble's Gulch, and light the magical signal beacon. Walkthrough Primary First off, you want to talk to Ascalon Guard Hayden who is holding the Torch. He will pass the torch to you and you'll have to carry it throughout the first part of the mission. You need to light the Storm Beacons until you come to Ascalon Guard Tolis (A on the map). You shouldn't have too much trouble against the centaur patrols. When you reach the second guard and give him the torch, he'll open the gate and you'll receive a new objective, which tells you to unlock the fortress door, which when complete will add: stop the siege by destroying the ballistae. Simply follow the path. Grab a Powder Keg from the nearby Dwarven Powder Keg Station and blow the gate open when you reach it (B on the map). Here you'll meet your first two ballistae, which are guarded by a boss (point C on the map). After defeating the mob, run to the left and hit the lever to access the next area. (To activate the bonus, run further left and use a keg to blow open the doors where Rornak Stonesledge is imprisoned.) Note: If you drop a Powder Keg at any time, it will explode and you will have to get another one. Tip: Try and clear all the monsters first, then use the Powder Kegs. The next part is straightforward. Fight your way through the enemies to break the siege. Destroy the two ballistae as well (D on the map). You'll meet up with Rurik and go through a short movie, where King Jalis Ironhammer will give you an Enchanted Torch. Run across the bridge and turn left and you'll eventually get to three storm beacons guarded by Summit Beastmasters (E on the map). Light these three beacons to complete the primary objective. Bonus To get the bonus, free and speak to Rornak Stonesledge, the Dwarf at point 1 on the map. He will ask you to slay the Ice Drake. The Ice Drake is Whiskar Featherstorm. His cave is made accessible using the dwarven powder kegs. Bring a keg and set it up against the planks of wood that are directly behind and to the left of Rornak. Once this barricade is destroyed, there is nothing to hold the snow blocking the pass, and it will slide down the hill and out of your way. If it does not melt away, bring more kegs and place them. There are mostly Frostfire Dryders on the way to the Ice Drake, and the beast itself is not too taxing (2 on the map). The dryders can place a strain on healers if not tackled effectively, as they cause collective group health degeneration with the Suffering spell. *NOTE: You cannot get to the bonus without lighting the "storm beacons" first. So be sure to grab the torch when you start. Creatures NPCs *Dwarf ** 10 Dwarven Soldier ** 24 Brechnar Ironhammer (cutscene only) ** 24 King Jalis Ironhammer ** 10 Dwarven Scout ** 10 Rornak Stonesledge *Human ** 7 Ascalon Guard Hayden ** 7 Ascalon Guard Tolis ** 10 Prince Rurik Monsters *Centaur ** 8 Shiverpeak Warrior ** 8 Shiverpeak Longbow ** 8 Shiverpeak Protector *Dryder ** 10 Frostfire Dryder *Dwarf ** 9, 10 Stone Summit Engineer ** 9 Summit Axe Wielder ** 10 Stone Summit Crusher ** 13 Summit Beastmaster ** 9 Stone Summit Scout ** 11 Dolyak Rider ** 10 Stone Summit Howler ** 10 Stone Summit Sage *Golem ** 10 Ice Golem Bosses (Skill Captures) *Centaur ** 11 Yino Burlyhaunch ** 11 Rubi Spottedmane ** 11 Jolo Lighthaunch ** 11 Geno Darkheart ** 11 Ullo Specterhaunch ** 11 Moro Stormcalf *Drake ** 14 Whiskar Featherstorm → Glyph of Concentration (unavailable before Camp Rankor) *Stone Summit ** 12 Toris Stonehammer ** 12 Ulhar Stonehound ** 12 Riine Windrot ** 12 Saris Headstaver ** 13 Priest of Dagnar Dialogues Briefing from Beccum Reedly. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Frost Gate. *To continue the storyline, talk to Larthan Irontongue. Notes *If you log out while holding the Enchanted Torch it will be gone too, and the mission can't be completed. *If the Gate Guard, after the storm beacons, gets killed (such as being killed when he goes to fight the group by the final beacon) before you have him open the doors, you will not be able to continue the mission as there is no way to open the doors.. Category:Prophecies_missions